Sentai Ranger/Part 4
This is a page listing the Sentai Rangers from Gekiranger to Zyuohger. Super Sentai * AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Gokaiger 2, 8, 15, 16, 21, 37, 38, 47, 51, Super Animal War) (played by Keizo Yabe, voiced by Toru Furuya). Aka-red.png|AkaRed (30th anniversary) Aka-red35.png|AkaRed (35th anniversary) Aka-red40.png|AkaRed (40th anniversary) Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007) * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed (played by Hiroki Suzuki) * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow (played by Mina Fukui) * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue (played by Manpei Takagi) * Gou Fukami / GekiViolet (23-49) (played by Riki Miura) * Ken Hisatsu / GekiChopper (27-49) (played by Sotaro Yasuda) * Rio / Black Lion / Mythical Beast King (played by Hirofumi Araki) * Mele / Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist / Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist (played by Yuka Hirata) Prjf-red.png|GekiRed Prjf-yellow.png|GekiYellow Prjf-blue.png|GekiBlue Prjf-wolf.png|GekiViolet Prjf-rhino.png|GekiChopper Prjf-lion.png|Black Lion Rio Prjf-chameleon.png|Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Engine Sentai Go-Onger (2008) * Sosuke Esumi / (Hyper) Go-On Red (played by Yasuhisa Furuhara) * Renn Kousaka / Go-On Blue (played by Shinwa Kataoka) * Saki Rouyama / Go-On Yellow (played by Rina Aizawa) * Hant Jou / Go-On Green (2-50) (played by Masahiro Usui) * Gunpei Ishihara / Go-On Black (2-50) (played by Kenji Ebisawa) * Hiroto Sutou / Go-On Gold (16-50) (played by Hidenori Tokuyama) * Miu Sutou / Go-On Silver (16-50) (played by Yumi Sugimoto) Prrpm-red.png|Go-On Red Prrpm-blue.png|Go-On Blue Prrpm-yellow.png|Go-On Yellow Prrpm-green.png|Go-On Green Prrpm-black.png|Go-On Black Prrpm-gold.png|Go-On Gold Prrpm-silver.png|Go-On Silver Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009) * 17 previous Shinken Reds ** Kaoru Shiba / (Super) Shinken Red / Princess Shinken Red (44-49) (played by Runa Natsui) *** Takeru Shiba / (Super/Hyper/Gedou) Shinken Red (played by Tori Matsuzaka) *** Unnamed boy / Shinken Red (2) * 17 previous Shinken Blues ** Ryunosuke Ikenami / (Super) Shinken Blue (played by Hiroki Aiba) * 17 previous Shinken Pinks ** Mako Shiraishi / (Super) Shinken Pink (played by Rin Takanashi) * 17 previous Shinken Greens ** Chiaki Tani / (Super/Hyper) Shinken Green (played by Shogo Suzuki) * 17 previous Shinken Yellows ** Kotoha Hanaori / (Super) Shinken Yellow (played by Suzuka Morita) * Genta Umemori / (Hyper/Super) Shinken Gold (17-49) (played by Keisuke Sohma) Prs-red.png|Shinken Red Prs-blue.png|Shinken Blue Prs-pink.png|Shinken Pink Prs-green.png|Shinken Green Prs-yellow.png|Shinken Yellow Prs-gold.png|Shinken Gold Prss-red.png|Princess Shinken Red Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010) * Alata / (Super) Gosei Red (played by Yudai Chiba) * Eri / (Super) Gosei Pink (played by Rika Satoh) * Agri / (Super) Gosei Black (played by Kyousuke Hamao) * Moune / (Super) Gosei Yellow (played by Mikiho Niwa) * Hyde / (Super) Gosei Blue (played by Kento Ono) * Magis / Gosei Green (10, 39) (played by Yousuke Itou) * Gosei Knight (Groundion) (17-50) (played by Jiro Okamoto and voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi) Prm-red.png|Gosei Red Prm-pink.png|Gosei Pink Prm-black.png|Gosei Black Prm-yellow.png|Gosei Yellow Prm-blue.png|Gosei Blue Prm-green.png|Gosei Green Prm-knight.png|Gosei Knight Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011) * Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red (Gold Mode) (played by Ryota Ozawa) * Joe Gibken / Gokai Blue (played by Yuki Yamada) * Luka Millfy / Gokai Yellow (played by Mao Ichimichi) ** Sayo Kinoshita / Gokai Yellow (44) (played by Yuno Fuse) * Don Dogoier / Gokai Green (played by Kazuki Shimizu) * Ahim de Famille / Gokai Pink (played by Yui Koike) * Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver (Gold Mode) / Go-On Wings / Gokai Christmas (17-51) (played by Junya Ikeda) Prsm-red.png|Gokai Red Prsm-blue.png|Gokai Blue Prsm-yellow.png|Gokai Yellow Prsm-green.png|Gokai Green Prsm-pink.png|Gokai Pink Prsm-silver.png|Gokai Silver Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012) * Hiromu Sakurada / Red Buster (played by Katsuhiro Suzuki) * Ryuji Iwasaki / Blue Buster (played by Ryouma Baba) * Yoko Usami / Yellow Buster (played by Arisa Komiya) * Masato Jin / Beet Buster (14-50) (played by Hiroya Matsumoto) * Beet J. Stag / Stag Buster (14-50) (played by Daisuke Sato, voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura) * Reika Saotome / Pink Buster (41) (played by Yua Shinkawa) Buster-red.png|Red Buster Buster-blue.png|Blue Buster Buster-yellow.png|Yellow Buster Buster-gold.png|Beet Buster Buster-silver.png|Stag Buster Gobuster-pink.png|Pink Buster Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters * Hiromu Sakurada / Red Cheetah (played by Katsuhiro Suzuki) * Ryuji Iwasaki / Blue Gorilla (played by Ryouma Baba) * Yoko Usami / Yellow Rabbit (played by Arisa Komiya) * Masato Jin / Gold Beetle (played by Hiroya Matsumoto) * Beet J. Stag / Silver Stag (played by Daisuke Sato, voiced by Yuichi Nakamura) * Atsushi Domyoji / Green Hippopotamus (played by Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Takeshi Kuroki / Black Puma (played by Hideo Sakaki) * Rika Sakurada / Pink Cat (played by Risa Yoshiki) Dobutsu-red.png|Red Cheetah Dobutsu-blue.png|Blue Gorilla Dobutsu-yellow.png|Yellow Rabbit Dobutsu-gold.png|Gold Beetle Buster-silver.png|Silver Stag Dobutsu-green.png|Green Hippopotamus Dobutsu-black.png|Black Puma Dobutsu-pink.png|Pink Cat Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 1 (2012) *Nobuo Akagi / AkibaRed I (1-10, 11-13) **Takuma Tsuzuki / AkibaRed II (10-11) *Mitsuki Aoyagi / AkibaBlue *Yumeria Moegi / AkibaYellow I **Masako Yamada / AkibaYellow II (5) Akiba-red.png|AkibaRed Akiba-blue.png|AkibaBlue Akiba-yellow.png|AkibaYellow Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013) *Daigo Kiryu / Kyoryu Red (Carnival Mode) (played by Ryo Ryusei) *Ian Yorkland / Kyoryu Black (played by Syuusuke Saito) *Nobuharu Udo / Kyoryu Blue I (played by Yamato Kinjo) *Souji Rippukan / Kyoryu Green (played by Akihisa Shiono) *Amy Yuuzuki / Kyoryu Pink (played by Ayuri Konno) *Utsusemimaru / Kyoryu Gold (10-48) (played by Atsushi Maruyama) *Ramirez / Kyoryu Cyan I (5-6, 10-11, 17-18, 20, 29, 34-36, 39-42) (played by Robert Baldwin) **Yuko Fukui / Kyoryu Cyan II (47-48) (played by Ayumi Kinoshita) *Tessai / Kyoryu Gray I (17-18, 29, 34-36, 38-39, 41-42) (played by Masayuki Deai) **Shinya Tsukouchi / Kyroyu Gray II (47-48) (played by Masayuki Deai) *Doctor Ulshade / Kyoryu Violet I (21-23, 47-48) (played by Shigeru Chiba) **Yayoi Ulshade / Kyoryu Violet II (24, 26-27, 29, 32-33, 35-36, 39, 41-42, 44, 47-48) (played by Marie Iitoyo) *Wise God Torin / Kyoryu Silver I (36-45) (voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Dantetsu Kiryu / Kyoryu Silver II (45-48) (played by Shinji Yamashita) Kyoryu-red.png|Kyoryu Red I Kyoryu-black.png|Kyoryu Black I Kyoryu-blue.png|Kyoryu Blue I Kyoryu-green.png|Kyoryu Green I Kyoryu-pink.png|Kyoryu Pink I Kyoryu-gold.png|Kyoryu Gold I Kyoryu-cyan.png|Kyoryu Cyan I Kyoryu-cyan2.png|Kyoryu Cyan II Kyoryu-gray.png|Kyoryu Gray I Kyoryu-gray2.png|Kyoryu Gray II Kyoryu-violet.png|Kyoryu Violet I Kyoryu-violet2.png|Kyoryu Violet II Kyoryu-silver.png|Kyoryu Silver I&II Future Kyoryugers *Dai-kun / Kyoryu Navy / Kyoryu Red II (played by Ryo Ryusei) *Icchan / Kyoryu Silver III / Kyoryu Black II (played by Syuusuke Saito) *Nobuta-san / Kyoryu Blue II (played by Yamato Kinjo) *Soujiro / Kyroyu Gray III / Kyoryu Green II (played by Akihisa Shiono) *Ami-neesan / Kyoryu Cyan III / Kyoryu Pink II (played by Ayuri Konno) *Uppy / Kyoryu Violet III / Kyoryu Gold II (played by Atsushi Maruyama) Kyoryu-navy.png|Kyoryu Navy Kyoryu-silver.png|Kyoryu Silver III Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png|Kyoryu Blue II Kyoryu-gray2.png|Kyoryu Gray III Kyoryu-cyan2.png|Kyoryu Cyan III Kyoryu-violet.png|Kyoryu Violet III Kyoryu-red-armedon.png|Kyoryu Red II Kyoryu-black-armedon.png|Kyoryu Black II Kyoryu-green-armedon.png|Kyoryu Green II Kyoryu-pink-armedon.png|Kyoryu Pink II Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png|Kyoryu Gold II Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave (2017) Main article: Brave Dino Force Rangers * Juyong Kwon / Brave Red Dino/Brave Kyoryu Red (played by Kim Seyong) * Hyeonjun Jeon / Brave Black Dino/Brave Kyoryu Black (played by Hong Sungho) * Sechang Kim / Brave Blue Dino/Brave Kyoryu Blue (played by Oh Sehyun) * Pureun Lee / Brave Green Dino/Brave Kyoryu Green (played by Lee Injun) * Dohee Yun / Brave Pink Dino/Brave Kyoryu Pink (played by Lee Yujin) * Juhyeok Kwon / Brave Gold Dino/Brave Kyoryu Gold (played by Lee Seyoung) Kyoryu-BraveRed.png|Brave Red Dino/Brave Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-BraveBlack.png|Brave Black Dino/Brave Kyoryu Black Kyoryu-BraveBlue.png|Brave Blue Dino/Brave Kyoryu Blue Kyoryu-BraveGreen.png|Brave Green Dino/Brave Kyoryu Green Kyoryu-BravePink.png|Brave Pink Dino/Brave Kyoryu Pink Kyoryu-BraveGold.png|Brave Gold Dino/Brave Kyoryu Gold Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 (2013) *Nobuo Akagi / AkibaRed *Luna Iwashimizu / AkibaBlue *Yumeria Moegi / AkibaYellow Akiba-superred.png|AkibaRed Akiba-blue2.png|AkibaBlue Akiba-yellow2.png|AkibaYellow Ressha Sentai ToQger (2014) *Right Suzuki / ToQ 1gou (played by Jun Shison) *Haru Tokashiki (Tokatti) / ToQ 2gou (played by Jin Hiramaki) *Mio Natsume / ToQ 3gou (played by Riria) *Hikari Nonomura / ToQ 4gou (played Ryusei Yokohama) *Kagura Izumi / ToQ 5gou (played by Ai Moritaka) *Akira Nijino / ToQ 6gou (17-47) (played by Shin Nagahama) **Ticket / ToQ 6gou (17, ToQger DVD Special) (voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi) *Conductor / ToQ 7gou (ToQger Returns) (played by Tsutomu Sekine) Toq-1red.png|ToQ 1gou Toq-2blue.png|ToQ 2gou Toq-3yellow.png|ToQ 3gou Toq-4green.png|ToQ 4gou Toq-5pink.png|ToQ 5gou Tqg-toq-6.png|ToQ 6gou (human ver.) Toq-rokugo-ticket.png|ToQ 6gou (puppet ver.) ToQ 7gou.png|ToQ 7gou Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015) *Takaharu Igasaki / AkaNinger (played by Shunsuke Nishikawa) *Yakumo Katou / AoNinger (played by Gaku Matsumoto) *Nagi Matsuo / KiNinger (played by Kaito Nakamura) *Fuuka Igasaki / ShiroNinger (played Yuuka Yano) *Kasumi Momochi / MomoNinger (played by Kasumi Yamaya) *Kinji Takigawa / StarNinger (8-47) (played by Hideya Tawada) *Yoshitaka Igasaki / AkaNinger (45-46) (played by Takashi Sasano) (deceased) *Tsumuji Igasaki / AkaNinger (45-46, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Zyuohger vs Ninninger) (played by Toshihiro Yashiba) *Luna Kokonoe / MidoNinger (Ninnin Girls vs Boys FINAL WARS) (played by Megumi Han) *Yoshiharu Igasaki / AkaNinger (Zyuohger vs Ninninger) (played by Tatsuki Ishikawa) *Dark AkaNinger (Ninninger vs ToQger) (voiced by Makoto Furukawa) Ninnin-red.png|AkaNinger Ninnin-blue.png|AoNinger Ninnin-yellow.png|KiNinger Ninnin-white.png|ShiroNinger Ninnin-pink.png|MomoNinger Nin-gold.png|StarNinger YoshitakaNinninAkaNinger.png|AkaNinger (Yoshitaka) TsumujiNinninAkaNinger.png|AkaNinger (Tsumuji) Ninnin-green.png|MidoNinger Ninnin-futurered.png|AkaNinger (Yoshiharu) ninnin-darkred.png|Dark AkaNinger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (2016) * Yamato Kazakiri / Zyuoh Eagle/Gorilla/Whale (played by Masaki Nakao) * Cetus / Zyuoh Whale (28) (played by Chō) (deceased) * Sela / Zyuoh Shark (played by Miki Yanagi) * Leo / Zyuoh Lion (played by Shouhei Nanba) * Tusk / Zyuoh Elephant (played Tsurugi Watanabe) * Amu / Zyuoh Tiger (played by Haruka Tateishi) * Misao Mondo / Zyuoh The World (16-48) (played by Naoki Kunishima) * Bud / Zyuoh Bird (37-38, 42, 44-45) (played by Kohei Murakami) * Zyuoh Condor (Zyuohger Returns) (voiced by both Masaki Nakao and Kohei ''Murakami) * Mario Mori / Zyuoh Human (44, Zyuohger Returns) (played by ''Susumu Terajima) Zyuoh-red.png|Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Zyuoh Gorilla Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Zyuoh Whale Zyuoh-blue.png|Zyuoh Shark Zyuoh-yellow.png|Zyuoh Lion Zyuoh-green.png|Zyuoh Elephant Zyuoh-white.png|Zyuoh Tiger Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Zyuoh The World Zyuoh-orange.png|Zyuoh Bird Zyuoh_Condor.png|Zyuoh Condor Zyuoh-pink.png|Zyuoh Human Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Content